clubpenguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spike Hike
Spike Hike (nombre real Chris Heatherly) fue el Gerente General de ''Club Penguin''. Él anteriormente era Gerente VIP, tiempo después, fue promovido por la salida de Billybob del equipo. Se confirmó en un post del blog de Club Penguin y en Twitter. Historia Spike Hike entrando al Equipo de Club Penguin en Octubre de 2012: :"¡Hola a todos! :Les habla Spike Hike, pero mi verdadero nombre es Chris Heatherly. Como habrán escuchado la semana pasada, voy a ocupar el lugar de Lane. Probablemente no me conozcan, ¡pero he estado trabajando (y jugando) en Club Penguin desde hace ya muchos años! :Conocí al equipo de Club Penguin por primera vez en 2007 cuando trabajaba para Disney Toys. La primera vez que llegué aquí, me enamoré de lo que estaban haciendo. Juntos creamos la primera línea de juguetes de Club Penguin. ¡Junto a Billybob lanzamos los juguetes en la mayor fiesta pingüina de la historia en la ciudad de Nueva York! Y proyectamos Club Penguin en el Jumbotron para que los niños de todo el mundo pudieran unirse a la fiesta. :Como padre, hace varios años que juego a Club Penguin con mis tres hijos. Los gemelos tuvieron su fiesta de cumpleaños y me disfracé de Herbert. Había robado los puffles y los niños debían arrojarle "bolas de nieve" para que soltara a los puffles. Me enfrentaron y me llenaron de bolas de nieve. :Con Lane nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y hablamos mucho sobre su visión de Club Penguin. ¡Y cuando me pidió que me uniera a su Club fue un sueño hecho realidad! Durante el último año y medio, trabajé en fiestas pingüinas, cortos y videos musicales. Como jugador y padre, Club Penguin es muy especial para mí. :Y como dijo Billybob en su blog de despedida... hay algo que nunca va a cambiar: ustedes son los que hacen esto posible y seguirá siendo así. :Hasta luego… ¡y sigan pingüineando!" :::::-Chris Heatherly (Spike Hike), Octubre 29 de 2012. Retirándose de Club Penguin Publicación en blog en inglés de Spike Hike retirándose del Equipo de Club Penguin en Septiembre de 2016: :"Hey penguins, :The time has come for me to waddle on to my next adventure - and so I will be leaving Disney. :Getting to spend time with you all in Club Penguin has been one of the true joys of my life, and it has been for my family too, as all three of my kids have grown up with you in the Penguin community. I want to thank you all for so many special memories and especially thank the Penguin team for all their hard work and amazing creativity over the years!! :I couldn't make this move if I didn't feel you were in good hands and I have to say, the best is yet to come! Project: Super Secret looks amazing and should be ready for you to beta test in the next few months. :Of course, I couldn't say goodbye without one more party and so Spike Hike will make a special farewell appearance tomorrow, Sept. 8 at 3:30pm Penguin Standard Time on the server Fog. If I don't get the chance to see you Sept. 8, I'll definitely be back for special events like the launch of Project: Super Secret and anniversaries!! :YOU are what makes Club Penguin so special! Thank you for letting me be a part of it! :Waddle On, :''-Spike Hike"'' :::::-Chris Heatherly (Spike Hike), Septiembre 7 de 2016. Curiosidades *Trabajó con Club Penguin para crear su primera linea de juguetes. *'Spike Hike' tiene una cuenta en Twitter - @SpikeHikeCP. *Como Polo Field, Businesmoose y Loustik005 el tiene un día especial, en el que se conecta a Club Penguin, llamado: "Spike Saturday" (traducido: Sábado de Spike). A veces hay otro evento llamado "Spike Sunday" (traducido: Domingo de Spike). *En un tweet, él dijo que su objeto favorito en el juego es la Cresta Pequeña, por lo que siempre lo podrás ver con este articulo. *En su cuenta de twitter, él reveló que está trabajando para hacer que su Pingüino se convierta en un Personaje, por lo que tendría un número ilimitado de amigos y quizá un Fondo Autografiado. *'Spike Hike' creó su primera entrada en el Blog: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?, en Octubre 29 de 2012 (Octubre 25, 2012 en Club Penguin en Inglés. *En un tweet, él reveló que trabajó para Apple en 1994. *Vive en Los Ángeles, California, pero iba a Kelowna una semana al mes. *Llevó a sus hijos al HQ de Club Penguin, por primera vez, en Agosto 29, 2013. *Reveló que su mini-juego favorito en CP es Card-Jitsu y/o Carrera de Trineos. *En el episodio "Lo Mejor de 2013" de The Spoiler Alert, él y Billybob fueron los invitados especiales. *Tiene el mismo nombre que Polo Field, Chris. *Visitó las oficinas de Club Penguin en Argentina. *Tenía un Puffle Fantasmagórico llamado Slimer. Galería Tarjetas de Jugador Spike Hike (in-game).png|Tarjeta de Jugador (Fiesta de Noche de Brujas 2012) Spike_Hike's_Holiday_Player_Card.PNG|Tarjeta de Jugador (Fiesta de Navidad 2012) Cp23.png|Tarjeta de Jugador (Fiesta de Puffles 2013) Lightshot5.png|Tarjeta de Jugador (Marvel: Superheroes en acción 2013) Lightshot2.png|Tarjeta de Jugador Spider_Spike.png|Tarjeta de Jugador CD1.png|Tarjeta de Jugador Otros SpikeHerbert_A.jpg|Spike Hike disfrazado de Herbert Heatherly.png|Chris Heatherly (Spike Hike) SpikeHikeLike.png|Spike hike le dio "Me gusta" en un igloo ADding_spike_hike.png|Agregando a Spike Hike Spike_Hike_10.png|Encuentro con Spike Hike Spike_Hike_Twitter_Icon_Halloween12.png|Icono de Twitter en la Cuenta de Spike Hike Aparición de Spike Hike1.png|En el Spike Saturday del 1/11/14 SpikeHikeSB.png|Su Álbum de Estampillas Spike Hike.JPG|Encuentro con Spike Hike mientras usa el color Blanco Antártico party1.png|Encuentro con Spike Hike en su iglú Spike HikeEquipo-Jox-Club Penguin Monsters University.jpg|Spike Hike en el equipo de JOX en la fiesta Monsters University en la isla bbpt2jgcaaa_oxs.jpg|Spike Hike mostrando adelantos de la Fiesta: Luz, Cámara, Hollywood Screen-Shot-2013-04-25-at-10_38_03-PM.jpg|Spike Hike conectado en Club Penguin (app) jgh.png|Spike Hike: "¿Qué esta pasando?" spike kermes.png Spike Hike saludando.jpg|Spike Hike: "Buenas noches" Funni Dude diciendo que se vaya a Spike Hike.jpg|Funni Dude a Spike Hike: VETE! Spike Hike huyendo.jpg|Spike Hike huyendo Spike Hike: Anteriormente en #AlasyAletas.jpg|Spike Hike: Anteriormente en #AlasyAletas images (3.jpg Spike y Tato.png|Aparición Junto a Tato Maxx Yo,Luis y Spike destruyendo asteroides.png Yo,Luis y Spike en su iglu.png entrando al estadio.png|En el adelanto de la Copa Club Penguin Iglú de Spike Hike en la lista de iglús.jpg|Iglú de Spike Hike en la lista de iglús Último Spike Saturday.png|Foto tomada por Chris en el último Spike Saturday de Club Penguin. Spike Hike Isla de Club Penguin.png|Spike Hike jugando en la Isla de Club Penguin con otros jugadores. Véase También *Moderadores. *Billybob. Referencias *https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/526519786872659968 Categoría:Moderadores Categoría:Spike Hike Categoría:Club Penguin Categoría:Bloggers Categoría:¿Qué hay de nuevo?